Equestria Connection 10
by Kanmeros
Summary: So what if Equestria had all the Online benefits we have, including Instant Messaging logs which are also recorded for instant viewing by Princess Celestia later?


EQUESTRIA CONNECTION CHAT

PART 1: CHANNEL #ELEMENTSANDFRIENDSONLY

By

RedDragonKan

RECORDED CHAT SESSION WEDNESDAY 21ST 8:30 AM...

FaithfulStudent logged on

Applebuckingpony: Hey Twi! :)

FaithfulStudent: Heya AJ! How's the Apple clan doing this morning?

Applebuckingpony: We're just fine and dandy, thanks. How are things at the library?

FaithfulSudent: Treebrary.

Applebuckingpony: What?

FaithfulStudent: I dubbed it the Treebrary. Because you know, its a Library AND a tree. Pretty ingenius of me isn't it?

Applebuckingpony: Uh...yeah. _

FaithfulStudent: What?

Applebuckingpony: Nothing. Hey since I ain't doing anything this morning thanks for Big Mac taking care of apple bucking, you wanna come by and share GrannySmith's homemade apple pie? Or are you busy with those books of yours?

FaithfulStudent: Actually yes. I am making a research on the probability of coincedence and the possibility of luck on bystandard situations.

Applebuckingpony: I am sorry...what the hay you just typed?

Rainboommaker logged on

Rainboommaker: Hey mares!

FaithfulStudent: Basically I am studying to see if things happen for a reason as they say, or if they happen because of a shift in reality nopony has known just yet. Is that better?

Rainboommaker: ?

Applebuckingpony: Hey Rainbow. Twi is just explaining about her latest research.

Rainboommaker: Oh. Did I just wasted sleep in the morning to read this?

FaithfulStudent: Hello Rainbow Dash. No, what you are reading is not a waste of sleep. It's science. Now if you both allow me to explain...

Applebuckingpony: Oops! I gotta go, I hear Granny calling for that pie she just made. Later!

Rainboommaker requested private session with Applebuckingpony

Applebuckingpony logged off

Applebuckingpony refused the request. reason: logged off

Rainboommaker: ...

FaithfulStudent: May I continue now?

Rainboommaker: Yes. You may.

FaithfulStudent: So like I was typing. Have you ever wonder why things happen for no reason?

Rainboommaker: Many times to recall them at this point.

Raritysromeo logged on

Raritysromeo: Hey its me, Spike.

FaithfulStudent: Yes Spike you made it very obvious by your choice of a new log in name. What happened to the last one?

Raritysromeo: The handle Purplemadness was already taken and the user complained to the Mod about it threatening me to get the banhammer.

FaithfulStudent: Silly Spike, I doubt Cheerilee would do such a thing just for using handle that was already somepony else's

Raritysromeo: Well, the thing is. That's VioletMeadow's handle.

FaithfulStudent: Cheerilee's sister? Really? But that still wouldn't force her to ban you though.

Raritysromeo: Well there's the thing that I've been making trouble as that handle and they all thought it was her.

Rainbooommaker: Like what?

Raritysromeo: Not telling.

FaithfulStudent: Spike. Out with it.

Raritysromeo: No! I don't want to type something that somepony may be watching without being logged on!

Rainboommaker has requested private session with Raritysromeo

Raritysromeo: Fine. Just don't tell anypony.

Raritysromeo accepted Rainboommaker's private session

FaithfulStudent: Sigh, AFK

Rainboommaker, Raritysromeo, FaithfulStudent idle for the last 15 minutes

Rainboommaker: NO WAY! LMAO! XD

Raritysromeo: Fine laugh all you want. Just PLEASE don't tell anypony...

FashionDiva logged on

Raritysromeo: Especially NOT Rarity

FashionDiva: What about me? Who are you?

Raritysromeo: Aw horseapples!

Raritysromeo changed nickname to Spike ERROR: Spike already in use by another user. Please try again

Rainboommaker: LOL this is gonna get GOOD! XD

FaithfulStudent has been idle for 30 minutes

FashionDiva: Spike?

Raritysromeo changed nickname to Spikethedragon

Spikethedragon: Yeah its me...

Rainboommaker: *goes to get popcorn*

Spikethedragon: *glares RD*

FashionDiva: What's this about, Spike? Why "Raritysromeo"?

Flutterbee logged on

Flutterbee: Hi everypony! *grin*

Spikethedragon: Um...now that Fluttershy is here, I think I should tell you privately Rarity.

FashionDiva: Alright.

Flutterbee: Um, what's going on? What's happening?

Spikethedragon has requested private session with FashionDiva

FashionDiva denied Spikethedragon the request (2 tries left)

FashionDiva: Ugh, sorry darling, Opalescence just jumped on the keyboard. Let me try this time.

FashionDiva has requested private session with Spikethedragon

Spikethedragon accepted FashionDiva's request (please close tabs to open a new window)

Spikethedragon: Oops! Better close some stuff...

Flutterbee: What are you watching Spike?

Spikethedragon: Can't talk now, having a convo with Rarity, sorry Flutter.

Rainboommaker: Back! Gots plenty of popcorn too. Are you guys fighting? :D

FaithfulStudent has been idle for 1 hour

Flutterbee: Um...sorry Rainbow, but Spike and Rarity are talking in private.

Rainboommaker: What? Aw crap. All this good popcorn gonna waste. What about Twilight?

Flutterbee: My screen says she's been away for over an hour.

Rainboommaker: Sigh. So what's up Shy? Got a coltfriend finally?

Flutterbee: WHAT? No! Why would I? I mean, it would be nice, but I can't spend time with anypony without leaving my babies at home, especially Angelpoo.

Rainboommaker: Great, call a rabbit poo. I was joking, I don't think you would do that anyway. Not saying you can't though, just sayin' you know what am sayin'?

Fluterbee: ...

Rainboommaker: Ok, ok I'm sorry. What's new?

FashionDiva:SPIKE! HOW COULD YOU?!

Spikethedragon: I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY! REALLY I NEVER MEANT TO!

Rainboommaker: Awww yeah, this is popcorn munching worthy *noms*

Flutterbee: What? What did Spike do?

Rainboommaker requested private session with Fluterbee

Spikethedragon: RD DON'T! I swear if you tell her...

Flutterbee accepted Rainboommaker's private session request

Spikethedragon: ...

Pinkwonder logged on

Pinkwonder: HAAAAAIIII! Hihihihi! *waves*

FashionDiva: I am sorry Spike but I can't talk to you for a while. :'( In fact I lost the inspiration to be here for the remainder of the morning.

Spikethedragon: Rarity wait! Give me a chance, I swear it will not happen again! Promise!

FashionDiva logged off

Spikehedragon: Do'h!

Pinkwonder: What's up Spikey?

Spikethedragon: Nothing Pinkie. I don't wanna talk about it.

FaithfulStudent has been idle for 2 hours

Spikethedragon has requested private session with FashionDiva ERROR FashionDiva dejected request. REASON user is not logged on/user blocked private session requests

Spikethedragon: -_- I am logging off.

Pinkwonder: Hey Spikey wait! Tell me what's wrong :(

Flutterbee: You're NOT going anywhere Spike! We HAVE to talk! How could you do that to Rarity? I am very dissapointed in you, now get on!

Spikethedragon: -_-()

Flutterbee requested private session with Spikethedragon

Spikethedragon: Sigh...

Pinkwonder: Huh? o_0

Spikethedragon accepted Flutterbee's private session request

Rainboommaker: Back! Man the drama here is turning me on!

Pinkwonder: Hai RD! What's going on?

Rainboommaker: Spike started going around saying stuff about Rarity being his youknowwhat

Pinkwonder: What? Reaaaally? I never thought Spikey could be so spicy!

Rainboommaker: Yeah, we knew he had a crush on her, but I never expected he would so that! This is so AWESOME!

Spikethedragon: I can still read this screen you know...

Rainboommaker: Right! Hey Pink, wanna know the details in private?

Spikethedragon: NOOOO!

Pinkwonder requested private session with Rainboommaker

Flutterbee: Spike! We haven't finished!

Rainboommaker accepted Pinkwonder's private session request

Spikethedragon: Yes ma'am...

FaithfulStudent has been idle for over 3 hours logging name off

FaithfulStudent logged off (idle time exceded)

BigRed logged on

BigRed: Hey all, just letting you know AJ can't come on chat for the remainder of the day cause she's busy with the farm. That's all.

BigRed logged off

Pinkwonder: Holy canopy! I can't believe what you just told me!

Rainboommaker: XD Hey wanna go to the SCC? I'm getting in the mood for some rainbow taffy and choco-hegdes**

Pinkwonder: Silly Dashie, I'm already here! I LIVE here remember?

Rainboommaker: Well duh! How did I forget! See ya there!

Pinkwonder: Oki Doki Loki!

Rainboommaker logged off

Pinkwonder logged off

Flutterbee: I hope you learned your lesson, mister.

Spikethedragon: I did...didn't know you could use the stare onscreen...I can't feel my legs

Flutterbee: Awww, well be thankful I didn't use my videocam ^_^

Spikethedragon: You sure sound a lot more assertive online.

Flutterbee: I do? Really? ^_^

Spikehedragon: Yep!

Flutterbee: Squee~ *hugs the cute baby dwaggin*

Spikethedragon: Heee! Ok, I GTG now because I got scheduled chores. I hope Rarity forgives me...

Flutterbee: Okay, and don't worry, I'll talk to her and let her know you're really really really really sorry.

Spikethedragon: Thanks! See ya 'Shy.

Spikethedragon logged off

Flutterbee pings for other users in chat. No users active

Flutterbee: Oh well, I was in need to fix that birdhouse anyway.

Flutterbee logged off

FaithfulStudent logged on. User FaithfulStudent is Moderator of private channel #Elementsandfriendsonly

FaithfulStudent pings for users. 1 user found in invisible mode.

FaithfulStudent asked server channel for identity of user. USER SunnyMonarch is revealed. User SunnyMonarch is Head Administrator of server Equestriaconnection. User account is password protected and not avialable for non-administrative users

FaithfulStudent: Princess? You were here the WHOLE time?

SunnyMonarch: Hello my faithful student. Yes I was ^_^

FaithfulStudent: Why? I thought you wanted to chat with us today

SunnyMonarch: Oh I did. But I found out to be more entertaining if I were in invisible mode.

FaithfulStudent: For what purpose?

SunnyMonarch changed nick to account is password protected and not avialable for non-administrative users

FaithfulStudent: Oh no...

ForeverTrollestia: Problem Twi? *troll face* ^_^

FaithfulStudent logged off ERROR user FaithfulStudent is locked and cannot log off ADMINISTRATOR CODE #331

FaithfulStudent: What? What did you do? Why can't I log off?

ForeverTrollestia changed nick to MistressMolestia. MistressMolestia is Head Administrator of server Equestriaconnection. User account is password protected and not avialable for non-administrative users

MistressMolestia: Now, now my faithful student. Time to learn a few lessons I've been ITCHING to teach since you became of age *cracks whip* ^_^

FaithfulStudent: Yeah well I can simply turn off the...wait...why can't I move? What the hay is going on?!

MistressMolestia: I am using my magic to restrain where you are! It's good to be an Alicorn ~_^

FaithfulStudent: I can just stop typing you know. afagafgasdfdasdasdsad

FaithfulStudent: Wha? My hooves just moved by themselves!

MistressMolestia: Yes Twilight, I am doing that as well. Now be a good filly and play along, we have the rest of the morning before I attend my luncheon.

FaithfulStudent changed nick to FaithfulServant

FaithfulServant: Alright, alright, enough with the manure. I am playing along anyway.

MistressMolestia: (LOL finally, I was running out of godmodding ideas)

FaithfulServant: (Well, I have to make it difficult otherwise it wouldn't work, would it dear teacher? *wink*)

MistressMolestia: (good, good. I trust our ever vigilant Cheerilee has made a back up of today's events?)

80sRavingTeacher: (Got it all! Also going to make a back up of your little get togehter for the virtual archives as usual *giggle*)

MistressMolestia: (Alrighty then! On with the show)

MistressMolestia locked channel for private session. Only MistressMolestia FaithfulServant and 80sRavingTeacher may use channel at this point

Spikethedragon requesting access to channel #Elementsandfriendsonly. Request denied. Type Administrator password to join_

Spikethedragon: *******

ERROR password incorrect. User Spikethedragon has 2 more tries before channel signs user off

Spikethedragon has been banned. MESSAGE: Sorry Spike, you can't join right now. Will unban you after our little meeting with the Princess 3 MESSAGE BY FaithfulServant

THE END


End file.
